Lisa Addison
Lisa Addison was a computer programmer, the sister of Matt Addison, and, through some subterfuge, an employee of the Umbrella Corporation. Lisa was working for an virul expirement went some suspects enter The Hive to bring Umbrella down and to make sure no one get out of the hive alive. Went the Marines Arrive to save umbrella. Lisa lock the doors for the Suspects won't scape from the Hive alive too. Went The Marines Black Team Unit get into the hive they sucessfully save everyone encluding her. Lisa have a contact with a member of the U.S.S. Bravo Team Commando, Alice Abernathy. With the help of rogue Umbrella agent Alice, she was able to infiltrate Umbrella as a scientist. Before she could steal the T-Virus, it was released by Spence Parks. Lisa became infected with the other Umbrella employees in the Hive. She was later discovered by her brother Matt Addison, who attempted to reason with her. She was killed before she could infect Matt with the virus. Early Life In college, Lisa was a student of a man named Dr. Simon Barr, regarded as the top man in applied AI. At the beginning of the course, Barr promised his students that none of them would get higher than a B, and most would get C's or D's. Lisa was determined to prove him wrong, and after months of agonizing work, she received an A, though Barr told her that she would become nothing better than a corporate drone who was simply better at it than most. Barr, for his part, would go on to be involved with the development of the Red Queen. Lisa was at one point married, but divorced her husband after the death of his mother. Lisa was good friends with Mahmoud al-Rashan, whom she met working for Citibank, and his wife Fadwa. When Mahmoud died after complications following surgical work on an ulcer, it was discovered that drugs manufactured by Umbrella had only worsened his condition. It was then that Lisa developed a deep, abiding hatred for Umbrella. The Hive Lisa was working as Umbrella Researcher. While Lisa was working in The Hive with other Umbrella Researcher. They were working in a viral Experiment The T-Virus and also they were working builf the holograms of Red and White Queens. Some suspects get in, and kill everyone down and locking the Scientist in the room and also the employers from Umbrella Corporation. The suspects trying to take Umbrella down. Few hours later, the Marines know the attack from the hive. The Black Unit came and recue the Umbrella employers and kill the suspects. Lisa while she was in the office, she lock the doors, before the suspects trying to run away from the hive. The Marines came and they kill everyone, but before the suspects team die. They open the gates for the animals of Umbrella researcher scape and kill the Marines Unit Team. They were not only animal, they were like mosters and they have some kind of rabidity on they blood. They were experiment creature from all the world. Lisa couldn't not stop the creatures from scaping from the hive. Some of the creatures scape from the hive and they run in the street and they kill every human been. Carlos Olivera J.R. and Kevin Ryman and other officers are trying to stop the creatures by killing the people, but they were to many and they run away. While the Marines trying to kill, but they were too strong and the don't have lots of man's to stop them. Nicholai, Yuri, Krauser, Carlos and Maria one of the Marines Black Unit Team trying to avoid the creatures by scaping, but they couldn't. Lisa was working by closing the doors, while the rest of the team acctack the creatures. Lisa finally close the doors and the creatures that they dind't scape, they kill most of the Black unit Team. Lisa warn the team to hida in a safe place, because, she, was going to release some gas for the creatures can die. The whole creature die, but they were too many of creatures in the city running and killing. The Captain Krauser said to Lisa to stay here while they work about how to kill the creatures in the city. Lisa stay here with other Umbrella scientist, and two days later, the team came and they take everyone out of the hive alive. Did You Know? *The polices outside and the whole unit of marines kill every creature in the city. After that, the team came and take the scientist out of the hive. Resident Evil: Mansion In 1998, with support from her brother, Lisa sought, and gained employment with Umbrella, assigned to the computer security division working out of The Hive. The purpose of this being to recover incriminating evidence of Umbrella's crimes, a task she was well suited to. She was forced to work closely with Dr. Barr's creation, the Red Queen, and found that duty quite unpleasant. While in the Hive, Lisa created a security protocol requiring all employees to change their password for the computer network every eight days. She knew that most people would forget, which was another part of her plan. When someone forgot to change their password, they were locked out of the system until Lisa could help them. After resetting their password, Lisa would get a momentary glance at whatever information the person in question was trying to access, in the few seconds it took the Red Queen to realize that she didn't have clearance to see the data. It was this method by which Lisa hoped to secure the evidence against Umbrella. It was also by this method that she came to conspire with Alice. When Alice, the Hive's security chief, requested help with the password system, Lisa readily complied, eager to see what data the head of security would access. What Lisa didn't know was that Alice had set the whole thing up to determine Lisa's plan. After a lunch in R accon City, Alice showed Lisa security footage of Lisa peering intently at her monitor during the password trouble-shooting session, admitting that she had realized what the other woman was up to. This was the preface for a more shocking revelation: Alice was also planning to move against Umbrella, and wanted Lisa's help to do it. She promised to help obtain data on the new biological weapon, the Tyrant virus, in exchange for Lisa's promise to bring Umbrella down, a plan which Lisa readily agreed to. Unbeknownst to either of them, Alice's partner, Spence Parks, had eavesdropped on their conversation, and was himself planning to steal the virus. He released the virus into the Hive's air conditioning system and made his escape. The Red Queen, in an attempt to stop a disastrous viral outbreak, sealed Lisa's office and filled it with halon gas, suffocating everyone within. Hours later, as Umbrella's commando team came into the Hive to investigate the incident, Lisa's own brother, Matt went in with them to find her, or some of her gathered evidence. He was met by Lisa's corpse, reanimated by the T-Virus, who attacked him. Lisa was killed for the final time by Alice, who bashed her skull in with her own paperweight. Trivia * Lisa Addison was the sister of Matthew Addison. Matt take care of her when they parents die in a car accident. * Lisa Addison works for Umbrella Coporation for many of years. * Lisa was a really smart women in Germany and Raccon City. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Umbrella Corporation Employees Category:Raccoon Citizens